


Sheep in wolf's clothing

by Ja_Levi



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Heimdall (Marvel) Lives, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Patriarchy, Predator/Prey, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: Loki is nothing but a low ranking prey, fearing for whenever the sun sets. He's never been out at night, not alone, not this late. He's terrified of it. Predators can get away with anything. And he has to deal with it.Heimdall is a high ranking predator, trying his best to be a good man. He knows how bad the system is, but he alone can't stop it. He aims to do what he can though. Even if it's saving a hare from attack.
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sheep in wolf's clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the lack of writing. I've just been tired and stressed. However, Levi is working on the next part of Misunderstandings made clean, and then I'll read it through before posting.
> 
> I hope you're all okay 
> 
> -✨

Loki twitches his nose, the cold air of the evening making him shiver. He mumbles quietly as he tries to stay away from all of the darkly lit places. Being out late is always so dangerous for people like him. Hybrids like him. A car races past him, swiftly driving up the street. It runs through a large puddle that splashes up, flinging water up into the air. Droplets of dirty water rain down on the seventeen year old. He grimaces as his ear twitches. The boy slowly touches his ear, angling his face so he can look at it. His white fur on his hare-like ear has bits of black water staining it and it makes him tremble.

"Fuck, no, no. I need to get home," he whimpers as he speeds up. Loki isn't usually this distressed, but it's extremely late at night and Loki has never been out this late, especially not alone. The whole reason that Loki is out and alone is because he was meant to be sleeping over at his friend's house, but his friend had fallen sick and he didn't want to intrude, so he left. Loki frowns and he tries to hold back tears, but if he's being completely honest with himself, he's terrified.

He's terrified of the wolf hybrids that lurk in the dark and would eat him up without hesitation. Loki speeds up slightly, his paranoia spiking up when he hears some deep chuckling from behind him. Loki should know better, but he spares a glance behind him. The hare hybrid soon regrets that because two hybrids look at him with dark glares. One is a red fox and another is clearly a grey wolf. Loki tenses up and he tries to speedy up again, but the fox is already calling after him. "Hey there, pretty little thing. Why are you hurrying away from us? Do stay and play with us, little rabbit."

Loki shakes his head slightly, keeping him head down as he tries to avoid the two men. They're obviously older than him and he knows what they want. They're predators in this society and he is prey. They want him, and he doesn't want them. He wants nothing to do with them. Loki whimpers again and he tries to focus on escaping the view of the two men. "Aw, don't ignore us, sweetheart. We only want to talk," the fox coos after the distressed rabbit.

Loki shakes his head once again and he starts to panic. His vision becomes blurry with tears and he just wants to go home. His chest begins to tighten up and before he even reaches the end of the street, a stronger hand grabs his shoulder and squeezes. Loki flinches as he's turned around to face the fox. Loki's eyes flutter shut in fear as the fox leans closer, growling into his ear. "I'm not a fan of those who ignore me, little rabbit."

The fox pushes Loki against the wall of the street corner building. A tremor of panic runs down Loki's back, his heart beginning to pound loudly in his head. The hare tries to shrink away from the fox and he sniffles from fear when a hand moves to touch his hip through his jeans. Loki hates this. He doesn't want it to go any further.

'Make it stop, I don't want this, please. Someone please make them stop,' he thinks, his eyes glossing over as he trembles nervously against the chilled bricks behind him. 

"I think that you need to be reminded of your place, little hare. You're prey here. And you are ours for the taking. So just be good for us, hm?" The fox's voice is sly, sickly. It makes Loki's blood start to run cold. Loki can't run away from the two men. He can't possible hope to hide. He can't fight either. He's weak and scared and fragile and unable to deal with any conflict.

Loki just nods his head submissively, grimacing and trying not to look into the fox's eyes. Loki flinches as the fox moves his hand to Loki's jeans button. This is all of Loki's fault. He should've done better to keep himself safe. He knows that it's late. He knows that it's dangerous. It's his fault. Loki whimpers as the fox undoes the button to his jeans before placing his hand inside of his boxers.

The seventeen year old wants to cry out and scream for help, but he knows that it'll attract the wrong kind of attention, the kind that'll get him shoved to his knees in the back of an empty alley way, whether he wants it or not.

The hare gasps uncomfortably when the fox strokes over his crotch, his fingers cold on his skin. Loki doesn't know what he's thinking when he whispers an extremely pathetic beg, asking the man to stop and not go any further. Loki immediately regrets speaking. 'Oh no, no, no! It's going to be worse now! No! Why couldn't I just have stayed quiet? No, you idiot!' The fox laughs hysterically, his wolf counterpart joining in with his laughter. 

"You want us to stop? Huh? Do you not understand that we don't need your fucking permission? You're still here, alive, because we decided not to wipe out you and all of the other fucking pieces of meat. So shut your mouth unless you're going to take our cocks down your throat. It's a fucking privilege to be approached by us. We saved your kind. Show us some of your appreciation."

"Or you can let the poor thing go," a deep voice calmly states. Loki trembles as his attackers then turn around, only to spot a well dressed black wolf glaring at them, a silently fury nestled within his eyes. The wolf's eyes are a deep brown, but the lights on the street around them all combined with the disgust held in them that's aimed at the other two predators make his eyes look almost orange. The fox sneers at the black wolf, almost amused at his words. "Oh, come now. Don't you want a taste too? We won't tell if you don't. We know how to share."

The black wolf steps closer, licking his teeth almost absent mindedly, his silent threats growing more and more dangerous. "I don't support the unethical behaviour and actions of my fellow predators, especially those actions which include raping and force bonding with those of our society that can not even defend themselves. I do, however, support imprisoning those who take part in said activities. So I suggest that you leave before I decide to take your asses to court. You've already overstepped your bounds. You've already sexually assaulted this hare. So leave before it goes on your permanent records."

The fox scowls angrily and reluctantly removes his hand out of Loki's boxers. The grey wolf steps closer to the black wolf. "What is your problem? It's just a hare. Have you never experienced a tight little hare like this before? You should. Come on, we'll even let you go first. Tony, grab the rabbit and get him over here." Loki winces at the fox grabs his shoulder and forcefully brings him closer to the black wolf. Loki didn't really notice earlier, but the fox smells like cigars and cherries. Loki grimaces. He hates cherries. 

He hesitates to look up but the grey wolf snarls at him. "Head up, buck," he growls before reaching a hand into his hair and yanking his head upwards, giving him no choice but to meet the black wolf's eyes. Loki absent mindedly realises that the grey wolf smells like whiskey and chocolate. The hare hybrid hates chocolate.

Loki meets those brownish orange eyes, his green eyes still full of unfallen tears. The black wolf furrows his eyebrows, his teeth baring more. "I--I...I'm really sorry for causing you any trouble. I promise that I didn't mean to. It's okay-okay, th-th-they can do what they want, Sir. I'm, I'm, I'm...I want to be good. Please let me be good," he whispers, his eyes fluttering shut when he sees the black wolf's ears twitch and then pin down against his head, as if angry. 

The black wolf moves his hand closer to Loki and he flinches, expecting the black wolf to slap him for speaking out of turn. Instead, Loki feels the harsh grip in his hair leave, the black wolf having grabbed the other wolf's wrist roughly. The smell of whiskey stops hovering over him once the grey wolf is dragged away from Loki slightly.

"I gave you a warning. Do not make me act on it. Leave him alone. Or else you'll be the new toys for our lovely inmates. I'm part of Manchester's head police force. Just because I am not in my uniform doesn't mean I won't arrest your asses. Get the fuck out of here." The fox and the grey wolf tense up before the fox tries to shrug it off. "Come on, Steve. We have better things to do. Let's just fucking leave." 

The grey wolf nods and backs away slowly, yanking his wrist out of the black wolf's grip. Loki looks at the two men leaving, scared and confused at what to do now. A hand touches his shoulder and he twitches, still afraid of literally everything. "Are you alright, little one? You must know that it's extremely dangerous out here, especially this late at night."

Loki looks up at the wolf, his ears hooked downwards, showing his fear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was trying to go home, I promise, Sir. I tried to leave, I'm sorry. I just got scared and I-" The wolf hushes him gently and he places a hand into Loki's hair. Loki tenses up as he feels the wolf stroke a thumb over his left ear. "It's perfectly okay to be afraid right now. They assaulted you. Come with me and I'll drive you home, okay? I can't let you walk home in case they come back for you. You might want to fasten your jeans back up, little hare."

Flushing in embarrassment, Loki quickly fiddles with his jeans button, finally letting his tears fall down his cheeks. He feels so gross, so weak. He couldn't even say no to them. He's so pathetic. He doesn't realise that he let out a sob until the black wolf shushes him once more. "It's going to be alright, I promise you. What's your name, little hare?" Loki looks up at the black wolf with hesitancy. "I'm...I'm Loki. I'm only a kid, please don't hurt me," he says swiftly, not really thinking before he speaks. The wolf looks at him gently, his brown eyes less orange now as his anger has clearly dissipated.

The wolf strokes his ear again. "I won't hurt you. It's my job to protect the prey, little hare. Well, Loki, my name is PC H.Watchman. You can just call me Heimdall. Now, do you feel safe enough to get into my car, or do you wish for me to walk you home? Because, as I've stated before, I'm not letting you walk home alone. Certainly not." Loki takes a deep breath, holding it and then he exhales slowly. 

He then leans into Heimdall's touch, not completely understanding why he's not scared of this predator in particular. All he's knows is that Heimdall is gentle, he's sweet. He smells like the earth, maybe a little bit like coffee. "Okay, Sir. I...I trust you. Could you maybe drive me home? If...It's not too much hassle."

Heimdall smiles reassuringly and he nods. "Of course. Let's go, shall we?"

\-------------------

Loki plays with the hem of his shirt, looking at his shoes nervously. Heimdall is humming along to the song on the radio, his SAT NAV giving him some directions to Loki's flat. "...Mhm, papa-paparrazi," Heimdall murmurs, stopping at a red light and tapping onto his steering wheel in time to the song. Loki allows himself to nod along to the song, relaxing into the passenger seat. "...I won't stop until that boy is mine," Loki whispers to himself. He flushes when Heimdall glances at him, still smiling. "You can sing a little louder, Loki. There's no need to have any shame in singing, little hare."

Still flushing but now at the nickname instead of being watched, Loki nods his head slightly in respect. Heimdall tilts his head a little bit. "You know that you don't have to be all shy and respectful to me, correct? I'm not going to punish you for it. Give me some sass, little hare," the officer says with an encouraging undertone. Loki shrugs a little bit, as if he's trying to be as cautious as he can. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm still just...scared. We've been taught not to disrespect those who are superior to us. I don't want to make you...angry, Sir."

Heimdall places a hand onto the arm rest that is belonging to the passenger side seat. "You won't make me angry, never. Loki, trust me. I never get angry at anyone who doesn't deserve it. I never raise my voice, and certainly never my hand to anyone. If this isn't too much for you, I'd like to be your friend. If not to protect you, then as to prove that I'd never hurt you." Loki looks at Heimdall with a surprised stare.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm just a silly little hare. You should...want to hurt me."

The wolf frowns a little bit. "Well, if I'm being honest, I don't have a lot of friends. We don't even have a lot of crime anymore. This was the first time I've done something regarding my job in the last three weeks, I mainly just stick with reorganizing files back in the office. I just thought that maybe it's worth a try to become friends with someone new. And I shouldn't want to hurt you. I should learn to live in peace with you. I'm sorry if it came off as an offer that was too fast."

Loki takes a small breath and he looks at the officer. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it in a rude way, Sir. I just...I don't know how to act around predators. I've been surrounded by prey my whole life and I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me," he asks shakily, suddenly shivering in his seat. The light has long turned green by now, but since the road is empty, there's no real rush to get a move on. Heimdall sighs and he shakes his head slightly, soon smiling again to be reassuring to Loki. "I'm not mad at you, little hare. You aren't in danger here. You're being so respectful, so well behaved."

Loki doesn't know how to receive Heimdall's words, his ears hooking down and his skin flushes a darker shade of red. He whimpers a bit and even though Heimdall doesn't know the affect of his words, Heimdall still smiles at Loki. "I'm...well behaved?" He asks softly. Heimdall softens his stare and he nods. "Of course you are. Don't you ever doubt it. Now, shall I get you dropped off, Loki?" Loki nods in agreement, even though he wants to shake his head and stay in the car with Heimdall. He knows nothing about the officer except for his name and yet this is the safest environment he's ever been in.

\-------------------

Loki climbs out of the car after he gives Heimdall his phone number. He waves shyly at the wolf, who nods at him politely. "Stay safe, alright? Text me when you're free and we can sort out some time to hang out. Sleep well, Loki!" Heimdall call as from the open passenger side window. Loki's ears stand up properly, liking the gentle attention that Heimdall is giving the hare. "You too, Sir! Have a lovely evening!" He says before he walks towards his flat entrance, typing in his pin as Heimdall rolls up the passenger side window and begins to drive off. Once Loki is inside, he relaxes. Now no one can hurt him. He's okay. He's okay.

Or at least, that's what Loki tries to convince himself as he walks up to his floor, making his way to his flat as fast as he can. However, he can never really be that lucky. The door next to his opens as he pulls his keys out of his pocket. A white wolf leans in the doorway and smirks at him. "Why hello there, Loki. You're back awfully late, don't you think?"

His confidence wilting, Loki swallows heavily. "Good evening, Thor. I got caught up...at a friend's house. That's all." The white wolf steps closer and hums. "Then why do you smell like another wolf, hm? Prey can't be friends with predators." Loki hesitantly looks up at Thor. "We...we're friends," the hare mumbles.

Cackling, Thor leans down slightly, his grin downright animalistic. "No, we're not. You're the prey next door that I shove my cock into whenever I feel like it. That doesn't make you my friend, that makes you my personal fucktoy." Loki flinches at those words. No matter how true those words are, they still hurt and Loki wants to deny them.

"I...yes, Sir," the teenager says, as out of habit. Thor grins wider, placing a hand onto Loki's back before he moves his hand lower. "Good boy. Keep that respect. Now, I've had a bad day a work, so won't you come to mine instead? Be my good little fucktoy for me, hm?"  
"...yes, Sir."

\------------

Loki sniffles as he grips at Thor's bedsheets, his knuckles turning white from the strain as Thor bucks into him from behind. The wolf growls lowly, his actions being driven by his animal instinct alone. It's a funny sound, the growling. It sounds like Thor's throat is rumbling, like it's shaking. Loki would laugh about it, if he wasn't currently trying to stop himself from crying.

Loki closes his eyes tightly as Thor ruts into him faster, clearly close to his orgasm. Loki hates this part. It's always messy and sweaty and rough, just like the rest of their sex, but somehow it's worse. It's worse because Loki has to get up, stand on shaky legs, get dressed while covered in the evidence of what's happened and then he has to wobble back home. 

It's worse because he feels like he's been used and now there's nothing he could do that's important to anyone. He has to do this while Thor pants and relaxes in his bed. "Yes, yes, that's it! Hold fucking still, that's it, that's it!" Thor pants out, his tail wagging as he pushes his chest down against Loki's back. 

The teenage takes Thor's thrusts, just waiting for it to be over. It takes a while, but soon enough, Thor is cumming into his sore hole, making him silently grimace and flinch. Loki can't do anything but let Thor fill him, claiming him with his scent. The wolf pants and heaves, pulling out of Loki carelessly.

Loki hisses in discomfort as Thor pulls out of him properly before he feels Thor slap his ass and smirk. "There you are. Good boy, hm? Now you know the drill, get out of here. I need some sleep because I'm up early." The hare nods his head and gets up, sniffling and shaking.

The teenager gets dressed and he leaves the wolf's bedroom. His skin feels like there's nails crawling down his back, like there's hands touching him everywhere. It makes him feel so uncomfortable, like he can't escape the touch.

When he gets home, he collapses to the floor, exhausted and feeling disgusting. Loki finally lets himself sob loudly. He curls up on the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs to hug his knees. Tears begin to well up and fall down his cheeks. "Make it stop, I don't want this, someone please make it stop," he whispers, trembling and feeling sick.

He's meant to be safe here.

He's never been safe here.

\-------------

Heimdall grunts quietly as he hears his phone buzz and vibrate against his bedside table. The officer sits up slowly and glances over to his phone, the screen dim. An 'unknown caller ID' flashes up as the phone keeps vibrating and Heimdall furrows his eyebrows with curiosity.

The black wolf reaches over and picks up the phone, accepting the call and putting it on speaker so that he doesn't have to hold it close to his ear. A soft sobbing comes through the other side of the phone and Heimdall frowns in concern. "Hello?" He asks cautiously, only to hear a broken whisper of his name.

"Wait, who is this?" Heimdall asks, sitting up even straighter. The voice from the other side of the speaker trembles and breaks up, as if the other person is freaking out and panicking. "It's...Loki. I'm so, so, so sorry for calling this, this, this late, but I didn't want to be alo-alone. I'm sorry, I'm s-s-sorry. I needed to he-ar someone's voice."

"What's going on, little hare? Why are you panicking? You sound ever so upset." Loki swallows and lets out a hesitant breath, as if trying to ground himself the best he can. "No reason, I'm-I'm fine," he stammers weakly. Heimdall doesn't believe him and so he asks again what's wrong.

Upset and only feeling worse by bothering the black wolf, Loki only breaks down more, sobbing and hiccupping. "I-I...A predator wan-wan-wanted me and I was scared to say no. I wanted to, I did, I wanted to-to say no, but I couldn't. I was just too scared and he...he touched me."

There's a heavy silence that follows that last sentence and Heimdall feels angry. He tried to stop that from happening to Loki in the first place, but he did nothing. He couldn't protect Loki. He climbs out of bed and he places the phone down onto the table as he gets dressed, not hanging up.

"Loki, I'm on my way to yours. I'm going to run you a hot bath and I'm going to look after you, okay?"  
"O-oh, no, you don't, don't, don't have to," comes the stuttered response. Heimdall shakes his head and he silently sighs. "I want to. I want to make sure that you're okay. I'll be there soon."

\---------------

Loki avoids looking at Heimdall as he opens up the front entrance to the staircase that lead up to the flats. He steps to the side to let him in and he then closes the entrance door. A soft hand reaches his shoulder and his ears hook downwards, as if scared.

"Look at me, little hare," Heimdall says gently, encouraging Loki to hesitantly stare up into the wolf's eyes. He squirms on his feet uncomfortably. "Hi," he whispers, his eyes red from crying. Heimdall frowns slightly and he sees that Loki is wearing the clothes he wore earlier, they're just more wrinkled and they smell like sweat.

"Come on, take me to your place and I'll run you a bath."

\-----------------

Loki sits in the bath, hugging his knees as Heimdall rubs shampoo into his hair. He's covering as much of his body as he can, as if ashamed or afraid of judgement. He doesn't know how on earth he's convinced himself to let Heimdall see him like this. It took so much trust that Loki wasn't aware that he could even possibly muster for just one person. Heimdall hums lowly before he grabs Loki's plastic jug and starts to rinse the bubbles and suds out of Loki's hair, as if blissfully unaware of Loki's inner strain. 

He's not even acknowledging Loki's body, or even the odd position he's sitting in. The wolf just focuses on helping to get Loki all washed up, as if he's used to doing this for prey. "There we go, you're all lovely and clean again. So, now do you want to talk about what happened to you, Loki? We can wait to talk about it, but it might be healthy to open up to someone."

The teenager shakes his head before he nods, sniffling again, as if he's about to cry once more. Heimdall puts down the plastic jug and he sits cross legged next to the bath, looking at the rabbit hybrid with an expectant look in his eyes. He's patient as he waits for Loki to find his words. "How could predators just do this to us? How could they hurt a...a fucking child? I'm a kid, I'm just a kid," Loki whimpers out.

Heimdall furrows his eyebrows and he listens to Loki's words, growing more and more concerned as Loki only seems to get angrier and angrier. "I've tried all of my life to be good. I've tried so hard. Mama always told me, 'Don't ever step out of line. We must be thankful and do whatever the predators ask of us.' I hated her for telling me that. I hated being brainwashed into being this...obedient. I hated it so much. 

"I hated the idea that my life was surrounded by and based around stronger people, just because they were born stronger, just because they were born with something they have no control over. I hate it. It sucks. I want to be seen as just as strong as them, but because of our stupid differences, I'm automatically lower on the food chain. 

"It's horrible, because it means that I have to live my life in a certain way. I have to follow certain rules. For me, it's always been, 'Be good, Loki,' and, 'Do as you're told, Loki,' and, 'Don't fight them, Loki.' But I'm tired...I'm just so fucking tired of being obedient and submissive! I'm tired of being dictated to, I'm tired of being told what I can or can't do. 

"...Heimdall, I know that it's a really silly idea, but I want to fight back. I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of being frightened of walking home at a quarter past ten because a predator could kill me or rape me or kidnap me. I'm tired of being told that I can't get a good job because I'm, 'not strong enough.' I'm tired of being spoken down to, like I'm a child. I'm so tired, and I just want it to stop."

A tiny hiccup leaves Loki as his shoulders slump. "I want it all to just stop." Frowning, Heimdall shuffles closer to the edge of the bathtub. He moves a hand slowly to Loki's head, stroking his hair. "Oh, little rabbit. I know. It's terrible that this is happening to you, and to hundreds of other prey. One of the reasons I became a police officer is because I wanted to fix these injustices. I don't even believe in the government or the police force, because they're so full of corrupt bastards, but we don't have much of a choice. 

"We're stuck like this until more people care about these sorts of problems. I wish I could lie to you and say people do care, but you'd see right through it and you'd know the truth, which is that they just don't give a fuck. But I'm going to try and make people care. I want them to care. Because otherwise, hundreds of people suffer and thousands of others get to benefit off of that suffering."

Loki leans into Heimdall's touch, whimpering in relaxation when Heimdall scratches behind his ear. He looks at the black wolf and he can't help but feel safe. He's such a fool, he knows he is, but if Heimdall wanted to hurt him, he would've done it already. Loki offers Heimdall a weak smile.

"I feel like you'll make people change their minds. If anyone can make a big enough impact, it'll be you, I'm sure of it, Sir." Heimdall returns Loki's small smile and he keeps scratching behind Loki's ear. "There's really no need to call me Sir. I don't own you, little hare." Loki nods his head, not really listening to Heimdall's words. "I know, mhm, I just...it's a habit."  
"Well, I'll try and help you get out of that habit. Now, shall I go fetch you some clean clothes? Just tell me where your room is."

"The room across and then up from here."

\-------------

Loki sways on the ball of his heels as Heimdall waves at him and goes to walk to the flat door. Loki stands awkwardly at the end of the hallway before he whispers a soft, 'Wait!' The black wolf turns around to face the hare, who is looking down at the floor. "Yes?" Hesitating but eventually getting his words out, the teenager soon looks up at the other. "Can you maybe stay the night? I know that it's a lot to ask but--"  
"Of course I'll stay the night. That's a perfectly reasonable request, so don't worry about it. I'll happily stay here with you."

Loki looks at him properly and smiles, slightly tearing up. "Oh, thank you, Heimdall, thank you. You can stay in my bed and I can sleep on the couch, don't worry, I just--" Heimdall shakes his head gently and he walks back over to the hare. "No, no, I couldn't possibly take your bed if it meant that you would have to take the couch. I don't want to leave your side, if I'm going to be completely honest with you. I want to keep my eye on you, in case you have a night terror or anything."

Lomi squirms in place and he fiddles with the hem of the band shirt that he's wearing. "Then we can top and tail, if that's okay? I have four pillows, so I'll give you two of them and I can sleep towards the foot board and you can sleep towards the head board, if that works?" Loki feels a little more hesitant about offering to share his bed with a predator, and more so just a random cop that he met only hours earlier, but he has to remind himself that he can't always be scared of people just because of his past experiences.

Heimdall nods and moves a hand up to Loki's shoulder, rubbing it lightly. "That sounds like a delightful compromise. Well, it is pretty late as it is, so shall we head off to bed?" Loki shakes his head, 'yes' and he slowly gestures behind himself. "I have some clothes that might fit you, so you can wear something more comfortable to sleep in."  
"I appreciate that very much, little rabbit."

\-------------

Panic fills Loki as he sees blue eyes in the distance. A low grumble calls out and echos around him as he takes a step forwards. He doesn't know where he is. His feet sound soft against the floor, as if he has no socks or shoes on. That's rather strange, he thinks to himself, still walking forwards. Loki doesn't even know if he's awake right now. He could easily still be asleep.

"What's...what's going on?" Loki calls out, frightened. His ears hook downwards and he twitches his nose before he tenses up, a dark chuckle resounding from somewhere close by. It's so dark that Loki can't see anything, so he turns around in a fruitless attempt to see where the sound had come from. 

Loki walks back the way he assumes that he came, at first walking slowly until he hears a louder chuckle. That sound makes him speed up, his walking soon turning into running. His eyes close over and he sniffles.

As he's running, he sees hands reaching out towards him. It would be unnerving if it was just one, and fear provoking if it was just two. But it's downright petrifying to see hundreds of hands emerging from the darkness, creeping closer. It's even worse when the hands are ten times bigger than usual hands, the hands looking horrifically mangled as they draw nearer.

Loki screams as the hands reach him, grabbing at tiny pieces of him and pulling him apart painfully. He cries out in agony as he feels his skin rip apart from his body. His ears stand up, rigid, as he feels blood pool beneath him.

"Help--!" He calls out before he wakes up, his eyes opening as he sits upright in his bed. Loki looks around his bedroom, tears streaming down his cheeks as his chest heaves up and down swiftly. Loki's in his room. He can see his walls. When he places his hands down on his duvet, he can feel the cold and hot spots all over.

The sensations help ground him and he tries to focus on his breathing before he hears a low grunting. Loki tenses up harshly, his breathing quickly growing out of control again as he sees his friend of now four months sit up from his space on the floor.

'It's just Heimdall, it's okay, it's okay,' Loki thinks as Heimdall rubs his eyes idly before he looks up at the hare. "Loki? What's going on?" The black wolf asks as he stands up slowly, making his way to sit next to his friend. Loki trembles and he looks at Heimdall as the wolf turns his bedside lap on.

Heimdall faces him again and frowns slightly as he watches Loki cry silently. Shuffling closer, Heimdall hushes him gently. "Hey, was it another nightmare, little one?" Loki nods his head, moving a hand to Heimdall's sleep t-shirt. He grips the material tightly and he whimpers, his ears going limp.

Understanding what Loki is quietly asking for, Heimdall gently pulls Loki closer, hugging him to his chest. Loki breaks and starts to sob loudly, no longer able to keep himself quiet. Heimdall sways Loki, as if rocking him like he's a child. 'To be fair, he is a child. He's still only seventeen,' Heimdall thinks absent mindedly.

Loki sniffles and buries his face into Heimdall's shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it, Loki?" Loki nods his head shyly, as if nervous or just timid. Heimdall looks at his friend, who seems to be gathering himself. "I keep seeing hands. Hands everywhere. All over. They all came for me. They rip....ripped me apart. It hurt. It hurt so much. They wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't stop. I wanted it to stop."

Heimdall rocks Loki more, nodding along gently to Loki's words. "I know, I know. It will stop, eventually. Not for a long, long time. If you want me to, I'll go talk to...him. He lives next door, correct?" Loki freezes up and he looks up at Heimdall.

"Yeah...yeah, hm, yeah. But what if he gets angry and tries to hurt you? What if...he gets angry at me and hurts...me?" Heimdall thinks for a little while before he nuzzles the hare. "I'll take you to mine. You'll stay with me and I'll try to get justice. I'll help you. I'm a police officer, remember?" Loki blinks before he tiredly giggles, his emotions all messed up. "Oh yeah, hah, yeah. Sorry. I forgot for a little while." Heimdall chuckles gently and he smiles. Loki sighs contently, going weak against Heimdall. He closes his eyes.

He won't be able to go back to sleep, but he's trying to relax the best that he can. Heimdall helps him relax. He helps him breathe.

\------------

Heimdall knocks onto the door of the flat that apparently belongs to one Thor Odinson. The black wolf waits patiently until he's no longer patient. He roughly bangs onto the door with his fist. The wolf hears shuffling, coupled with a few grunts before the front door opens.

The white wolf leans against his door way, raising an eyebrow at Heimdall. Thor is about an inch shorter than Heimdall, but Heimdall knows that he doesn't have a big enough height difference to intimidate the other wolf.

"Hello. Can I help you? Are you a new neighbour or what?" Thor asks, sounding bored and almost annoyed. Heimdall returns the raised eyebrow, twitching his nose as his tail tenses up, showing his hostility. The tell tale sign goes unnoticed by the other wolf, who looks half drunk.

He smells half drunk, Heimdall thinks.

"I mean, more or less. You can think of me as a neighbour, I suppose. I stay over at Loki's for most nights, so I live there basically," Heimdall says, smiling in a way that seems almost sarcastic. Thor seems to stand up properly, frowning a little bit. "You're staying with Loki? How do you know the little hare?"

Thor sounds so uninterested that it sounds pretentious. Heimdall tilts his head and he narrows his eyes, still smiling. "We met a few months ago. He's really close to me and I know your past with him." As soon as Heimdall says those words, Thor grips his door way with his left hand. "Whatever that little shit told you is a fucking lie," the white wolf snarls, his apparent disinterest now changing into some defensive anger.

Heimdall smiles a little wider at the other wolf, not at all intimidated by Thor. He's had to deal with multiple Thor sized hybrids before, so just one Thor sized, well, Thor, is not something he's scared of. Logically, Heimdall knows that Thor could hold up an extremely decent fight, so he doesn't plan to purposely annoy him. But, if it happens, it happens.

"Oh, and what do you think he's told me? For having not done anything, you seem extremely defensive," Heimdall responds with a hum, his tail now wagging. Not because he's happy, but because he's getting excited at the aggressive look that blooms in Thor's eyes. If Thor snaps first and goes to hit him, Heimdall will have a good enough excuse to lash out.

Heimdall usually doesn't like being aggressive, yet he hates how he has to see his actually rather independent friend reduced to something helpless. It makes him feel so angry that this boy, who carries his head high whenever he passes his test or sasses Heimdall whenever he wins in a video game, is reduced to someone who needs to be held well into the day.

Thor makes him angry. And Heimdall just really, really want to punch him until his jaw or nose is broken. Thor starts speaking as Heimdall imagines hurting Thor in any way that he can. "I don't know what bullshit he's given to you, but it's not true."  
"So intimating him into having sex with you is just bullshit, am I correct?"

Glaring now at Heimdall, Thor growls but says nothing more. Heimdall thinks that the sound is funny, the noise sounding almost like gurgling. "Intimation was used, allegedly. If someone has sex with you out of fear, the consent given is known as dubious consent, or even invalid consent. With that in consideration, that makes you a rapist. I would usually ask if you would want 'rapist' written on your permanent records, or even if you would want your name on a list, but well...look at me. 

"I'm not exactly the kind of person who lets little predator white boys get off with just a slap on the wrist unless nothing actually happened. But according to Loki, this has been a continuous thing that been happening since he was fifteen, ever since he moved in here. So there's a lot that you've done, Odinson."

"It's not as if you have any proof," Thor snaps, looking a little irate and slightly on edge. "There's camera here, and they pick up audio. They take a months worth of recording, and they keep tapes from each month down at the police station, while it still sends a live feed to the front monitors. I'm sure that I'll be able to find something when I start my shift tomorrow," Heimdall hums, making Thor tense up and scowl.

"You're a fucking cop, why is a hare friends with a fucking cop?" Thor mumbles, clearly confused, thrown off and agitated. Heimdall feels some form of satisfaction with seeing Thor acting all displaced and annoyed. "Because hares get assaulted," Heimdall replies to Thor's rhetorical question.

Thor glares at Heimdall and spits at him. The saliva catches onto Heimdall's jeans and the black wolf grunts, as if minorly displeased at most. "What can I do to stay clean?"  
"Let me break your nose." Blinking in surprise and seeming caught off guard, Thor splutters. "What? That's...it?"  
"Oh, and leave Loki and all the other fucking prey alone unless you have their fucking consent."

That gets Thor twitching his nose and scowling again. "Shit, fine. Jesus Christ, why can't a guy just have some fun?"  
"Rape isn't just having fun, Mister wolf. You can't eat hares for breakfast and not expect to get sick."  
"Cryptic response but whatever. Well, get it over with anyway. I have things to. So punch me. Go on. Do it."

Heimdall smiles with anticipation, his tail now wagging behind him. "I hope you know that I'm going to really enjoy this."  
"I'm sure that you will." Thor responds with a huff as he leans against the door way once again. Heimdall feels so much anger and energy and he finally, finally, tightens his fist.

Heimdall feels disappointed that he doesn't feel aware of the action as his knuckles collide with Thor's nose. There's no defining crack or crunch, there's just a dull thud. Adrenaline makes Heimdall's head swim. Thor gasps when he fully registers his pain. "I didn't feel that break against my hand. I guess that I'll have to do it again. And again, and again, and again until it breaks."

"Stop being sadistic," Thor grunts out as he shakes off his sudden discomfort. Heimdall shrugs off Thor's words and he stops smiling so widely. It feels like he's about to snap properly, but Heimdall forces himself to calm down. He didn't know that he was able to be this eager to hurt someone.

He silently agrees with himself that Loki brings this out in him. Not the aggressiveness and the adrenaline to hurt someone, no. Loki brings out this urge to protect, this urge for justice. Loki brings out his ability to act. To act on the secret wants he has never acted on before. The wants to teach dicks their place.

"I'll stop being sadistic when sadist fucks lean to take what they dish out." And whatever Thor goes to say next is cut off quickly when Heimdall's next punch lands against his nose and a loud crunch echos out as he stumbles backwards into his flat.

\----------------

Heimdall unlocks his front door, humming to himself quietly. He closes and locks the door behind him before he makes his way to the kitchen. The black wolf reaches the sink and he washes the remaining specs of blood off of his hands.

The twenty nine year old hears soft footsteps behind him and he glances over his shoulder, seeing his friend rubbing his eyes tiredly. Heimdall smiles softly. "Did you have a nap, little hare?" Loki nods gently and he smiles as he stands next to Heimdall. "Yeah. I know that it's only five in the evening, but I was really tired. I did wake up in the middle of the night, you know."

Heimdall chuckles and he nods his head. "Yes, I do know. I was there, little rabbit." Loki smiles a little more before he notices the specs of blood on Heimdall's skin. His smile flickers downwards a little. "Heimdall, what did you do?" Heimdall hints the hesitancy in the teenager's voice and he looks at him with a firmly calm look.

"Loki, hey. Nothing really bad happened, don't you worry. I still have my morals. I made a compromise with Odinson. I broke his nose and he wouldn't get a big fat red flag on his records, specifically on his criminal record. I know that you wanted more justice but I guess all I really did was break his nose for you," he says softly, almost speaking his words as an apology. 

Loki seems to relax a lot and he smiles widely. The hare twitches his nose happily and he gently presses his head against Heimdall's arm while the black wolf finishes washing his hands. Heimdall dries his hands on a tea towel before he tugs Loki into a hug.

Loki leans into Heimdall's chest and he lets out a soft breath that sounds almost like a squeak. "I owe you so much, thank you, Heimdall." Keeping his friend held close to him, Heimdall realises that Loki smells like Lynx and blackberries, probably having found some fruit in Heimdall's fridge while he was out.

"You don't owe me anything. You're important to me, so obviously I'd do what I can to make you feel better in some way. I'm not just going to let any predator hurt you. Not anymore."

\----------------

Loki hums and he sits in his now nine month long friend's lap. Heimdall is currently slouched on the couch, watching a comedy movie. Heimdall says nothing about this sudden action, just holding Loki close so that he can both comfort Loki and watch the television.

This isn't out of the norm for the two friends. It's just a silent agreement that whenever Loki is upset, he can just come up to the wolf to hug him and Heimdall will just hold him until he's okay again. There doesn't have to be anything said, it just happens as if it's second nature for them at this point. 

Since Loki hasn't used a keyword, Heimdall doesn't ask Loki what's wrong. He remains silent as Loki tries to get comfortable against Heimdall's chest. Whenever this particular thing happens, there's three words that they have prepared, known as the breakdown keywords. One word is 'Ice,' which means Loki is feeling lonely and therefore needs Heimdall's attention. The word refers to how icy or chilly weather makes you ten times more aware of your discomfort, making you feel an urgency to get warm again. 

Another word is 'Coat,' which means that Loki is feeling panicked and had a nightmare of some sorts and therefore needs Heimdall's affection. The word refers to how Loki feels claustrophobic whenever he wears a coat. He's fine with hoodies, or jackets or jumpers and even sweaters or cardigans. It's just coats. They feel heavy to him and whenever he wears them he feels like he can't breathe. The last word is 'White.'

This word is a big one. It means that Loki is feeling self destructive and needs someone to stop him before he act on his urges to do something dangerous or harmful. Anything could be on Loki's mind whenever he uses this word, but Heimdall would do anything to distract his friend when that happens. White refers to the cliche colours of panic rooms that do nothing to calm down a panicking patient. Loki thought the irony of the word funny when he picked it. 

Heimdall notices that Loki squirms and moves closer to Heimdall's chest. "Are you alright, Loki?"  
"Mhm. Ice." Heimdall lets out a soft sound of understanding and he keeps Loki held close as the television continues to play in the background. "Why are you lonely, little hare?"  
"Mhm. Missed you."  
"Why did you miss me, hm?"  
"You left me alone in your room. You weren't there when I woke up. I wanted a cuddle."

Heimdall chuckles light heartedly. "You've been clingy as of late. Is something going on, Loki?" Loki slowly looks into Heimdall's eyes, sitting more upright when asked this question. "I don't know, really. I could describe the feeling but I don't know what it is."  
"Well, go ahead. Describe the feeling for me."

Loki shuffles up properly and he looks at his hands, as if focusing on what he's about to say. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel safe. But it's more than that. I feel okay. I feel stable. Not that I'm unstable when I'm not with you, but I'm subconsciously uncomfortable when you're not here, like I'm suspicious of everything. When I'm with you, I feel content. I feel like I can go to sleep and wake up without a nightmare.

"And when you're gone, I feel tired. I feel exhausted. Like I haven't slept enough. I feel like I'm in constant dread. Like something bad is going to happen. And it's deeper than that as well. It's as if part of me is missing, as if you've taken some of me with you.

"I don't know when this feeling started but all I know is that I don't like being away from you now. I know that it's possessive and weird, but you're the only thing that makes me feel at peace with you. Is that okay with you? I don't want to weird you out."

Heimdall swallows quietly, registering Loki's words. Loki takes Heimdall's silence as a bad sign and he fumbles over his words, going to move out of Heimdall's lap. Shaking himself out of his frozen state, Heimdall pulls Loki close again. "Hey, hey, wait. Let me think about what you're saying, little hare. Slow down."

Running through what Loki has said, Heimdall finally responds. "I don't find that weird, not even in the slightest. It means that you trust me and care about me."  
"Yeah. I mean, I care about you a lot. I really do."  
"I care about you too, little hare. I'm glad that you want to be with me. I know that it's bad to like that you don't like being independent, but I think that I just like being close to you."

Loki wiggles slightly, hiding his face a little, as if hiding his face. Heimdall notices that Loki is blushing a little bit and he smiles softly. "Embarrassed?"  
"No. I just feel happy. Really, really happy. You make me feel like nothing could go wrong. Thank you for being my friend."  
"Thank you for letting me in. That's why we're so close, because you opened up to me."  
"Because you protected me."  
"Because you needed protecting."

Loki wiggles once again and he smiles widely, feeling slightly amused. "And you're the one to protect me, are you?" Heimdall chuckles and holds Loki close again. Something inside of him bubbles. He shouldn't act on this bubbling feeling. But he does. Acting on this feeling somehow means that he's suddenly whispering lowly into Loki's ear. Heimdall breathes out his words, his voice deep as if on instinct. 

"Indeed, I am. I am the one to protect you. The strong, intimating predator to watch over you. Loki, I'm the big bad wolf who's here to steal you and keep you all to himself, just to keep others away. I'm here to kidnap you, just to make sure that no one hurts you. And I'll call this kidnapping my way to protect you."

The hare swallows quietly, his ears stiffening up in something akin to anticipating or excitement. "Keep me all to yourself, please. I'd let you. You'd never hurt me. So I'd let you."

The atmosphere around the two males shifts from playful to something else.

Something deeper.

Something primal.

The wolf and hare both feel it.

They both fall silent.

They both try and brush it off. 

But they both know something that they didn't know before. 

They know that they want. 

\------------

Loki sniffles as he shuffles home. It's raining as his trainers squeak against the wet pathway, his socks getting damp due to the holes in the bottom of his shoes. The hare's ears are soaked and his fur is flat and darkened due to the rain. Loki knows that he'll be sick after being out here, but he doesn't care. He couldn't care. Not after the sort of day he's had.

He walks down the street and gets to the front door to Heimdall's house, or what he likes to call his home since his flat doesn't feel that welcoming. Loki grabs the door handle and tries to open the door, but it's locked. Glancing around the street it just hits him that Heimdall's car isn't here and so it makes sense that the door would be locked.

Patting down his pockets, Loki starts to freak out. He can't feel his keys. The hybrid starts to panic and he feels himself tear up. "No, no, come on! Don't be lost, please don't be lost!" He practically sobs out, trembling. Loki starts to curse when he finally finds his keys. With shaking fingers, Loki manages to unlock the front door.

The hare steps inside and he almost slams the door shut in relief and frustration. He walks into the hallway properly, making his way to the dial in the wall which controlled the heating. He turns it all the way on, making the heating kick up.

The nearly eighteen year old walks into the living room and throws down his backpack. He then forcefully tugs off his wet jumper and t-shirt. Wet, cold, and now standing half naked in his friend's living room, Loki nearly breaks down.

His day has been entirely shit. He was working to sell his flat, packing up important things that he needs while on the phone to estate agents. They spent half the time trying to convince Loki that it was safer to live in that flat than living with a predator, but even after they had moved on from that they spoke to him like he was too stupid and dumb to survive anyone but where they put him.

Loki hated every minute of the precedure. Loki's flat structure wasn't even just flats. It was a flat complex for homeless or helpless people, mainly prey. Loki moved into his flat there when he was fifteen, having been kicked of his home for being bisexual. His girlfriend at the time called things off and he was stuck, being alone and unable to do anything but get help.

It was hard to get his landlords to even listen to him, but they eventually gave in, letting him make his own decisions. Now Loki just needs to go back tomorrow to finalise some contracts before things can get moving.

Stressed and quickly being knocked sick with still being in wet clothes, Loki half storms off to the bathroom that's connected with his friend's bedroom. He grabs some of Heimdall's clean clothes just because the wolf's side of the wardrobe is closer to the bathroom.

Loki locks the bathroom door and he starts the shower before he strips off properly. The hare twitches his nose before he finally climbs into the shower, mewling under the warm water when it hits his skin. He relaxes against the hot water, the tension from his body slowly leaving him.

Loki rolls his shoulders before he grabs the shampoo bottle from the shower shelf. He opens the bottle and he places some onto his hands. He then puts the bottle down before he starts to run the shampoo through his hair. Loki leans into his own touch, enjoying the clean feeling that washes over him. As the shampoo bubbles and starts to let off a deep aroma, Loki quickly realises that he's picked up the wrong shampoo and that he's using Heimdall's. 

The smell feels intoxicating. It's a strong smell of dark chocolate and almond, which is a bit different to his scented shampoo that's coconut and aloe. It makes him shiver. It subconsciously calms him, his body relaxing somehow even more at the smell. 

Loki finishes washing his hair before he goes to wash his now warmed up body. The seventeen year old slowly rubs his hands down his chest, washing away the shampoo bubbles that have made their way down his body before he grabs some body wash. Loki then starts to rub his chest again. He focuses on his upper half for a good thirty or forty seconds, his skin having a few bits of cotton and fluff from his new clothes stuck to his skin.

Finally finishing with his upper half, Loki grabs some more body wash as he hears the front door slam. Loki twitches at the sound before he shakes his head, trying to focus on washing off properly. Loki places his hands on his thighs, washing his skin.

Starved of attention and clearly still having some form of sensitivity due to his stress of the day, his cock twitches when he rubs the inside of his thighs with the body wash. The hare curses quietly as he hears shuffling in the next room over, telling him that Heimdall was getting changed probably. 

Loki shouldn't really have made a subconsciously note of that, even if it's just a harmless assumption. He shouldn't have made a note of the fact that Heimdall is probably shirtless and fiddling with his belt buckle, his still bruised hand (from punching Thor) grasping the leather as his other hand pulled the belt through his suit pant loops. 

Leaning against the shower wall, Loki takes a deep breath. His cock twitches again in interest when he hears Heimdall grunt. Loki shivers, his heart growing louder in his ears as he realises that he is very much aroused because he can hear Heimdall make more sighs and grunts, clearly shuffling around his room to get into some relaxing clothes.

Loki rubs his thighs before he hears a firm knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you in there, little hare?" Heimdall sounds breathy and a little annoyed, as if he's had a bad day at work. It makes his voice sound heavy and intimidating. It sends a jolt of electricity race through Loki and he lets out a small breath, his ears hooking upwards as if to listen closer to Heimdall's voice. "Who else would it be, big wolf?" Loki says back, trying to sound sarcastic, but it just sounds cringy.

A soft, airy laugh answers him and he rubs his inner thigh, as if scared that paying proper attention to his cock makes this (whatever this is) more wrong than it already is. "Fair enough, little one. How long will you be in there, Loki? I would really like to wash my hair, that's all."

Glancing down at his half hard prick, Loki swallows before he responds, the tremble in his voice hidden by the sound of the shower. "Just a few minutes, Heimdall. I promise that I won't be long now."  
"Alright. What do you want for dinner? Maybe something with some chips, or potatoes? I have some in, but you can make the choice, sweetheart."

Blinking in surprise, Loki gasps. The hare breathes a little heavily. Heimdall has never called him a nickname like that. Sure, little hare or little rabbit? Yeah, that's pretty normal. Maybe he misheard Heimdall. He has to clear his mind because he's feeling himself melt at the idea that maybe the first person who he trusts might want him in a way that no one has genuinely wanted him in, as far as feelings go. 

"Did...you just call me sweetheart?"  
"Hm? Oh, no, I didn't. I said that you can choose between normal potatoes or sweet, hare." That sounds like an extremely shitty excuse, as if the wolf is panicking and backtracking. The dismissal of what Loki almost hoped was being said makes the hare frown and his prick obviously starts to lose interest even though Loki is still rubbing his inner thigh.

"Ah right. They makes sense." No, it doesn't. "I can't really hear you, the shower is quite loud. Well, I'll be out in a minute actually, I just need to get dressed."  
"Well, alright. But again, what potatoes would you prefer?"  
"Normal, non sweet ones. Thank you." Loki leans his head against the shower wall, his heart feeling like it's clenching tightly in his chest.

He huffs. It hurts for some reason. It's almost like rejection, even though Loki hasn't been rejected. Wait. Why would Loki even be rejected? He's only feeling sexual thoughts towards Heimdall, right? Loki groans quietly as he realises that his feelings might be deeper than just arousal at Heimdall's grunts and aggression.

He turns off the shower to save hot water before he climbs out of the shower. He doesn't want to think of the reality that he might actually feel romantic feelings towards his friend. That would complicate a good relationship. Loki takes a small breath of humid bathroom air.

Things were already complicated before today though, weren't they?

\--------------

Heimdall stares at his plate, glancing at Loki every few seconds. His cheeks are faintly tinted as he watches the hare eat. He's currently feeling a little foolish. 'Did you really try and backtrack after calling him a pet name? Who do you think you're fooling here?'

The wolf tries to focus on his meal of sausages and mash, momentarily ignoring his thoughts. Loki seems distracted with his own meal, not noticing how Heimdall is clearly watching him. Taking a small breath, Heimdall places his plate down onto the coffee table from his lap. This action draws Loki's attention.

"Heimdall?" Loki tilts his head and he also puts his plate down onto the coffee table. He faces the twenty nine year old. "What's up, Heimdall?" Huffing slightly, Heimdall decides that if he isn't honest with Loki then he's going to be annoyed with himself. So it's time to come clean, sooner rather than later. "I lied to you earlier."

Raising an eyebrow, Loki frowns, looking almost hurt. He also looks thrown off, as if surprised by Heimdall's words. "You lied to me? About what?" He asks, his voice quickly defensive. Heimdall sees this swift internal shut down and he shuffles a little bit closer to Loki, placing a hand next to Loki's knee. 

"Calm down please, it wasn't a major lie. It was about the whole...petname thing, when you were in the shower. The reason that I didn't want to be honest with you at first is because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. That's really one of the last things I want to do. I didn't want to make you close up or shut down. But lying to you is making me uncomfortable, so I want to be honest with you. So to answer your question from when you were in the shower, yes. I did...well. I did call you sweetheart."

Loki locks eyes with the black wolf and he gulps slightly, his heart not knowing whether to beat loudly because Heimdall, his potential crush, has just admitted to calling him a pet name or whether his heart should grow quieter because Heimdall hasn't manipulated him as he originally thought. 

His skin suddenly feels warm, as if the hoodie (which is absolutely from Heimdall's collection of 'normal clothes') that he's wearing has gotten thicker. The hare twitches his nose before he responds to Heimdall's words. There was some form of vulnerability when the wolf was being honest with him, so he'll return the favour by being equally as honest.

"Well, I'm glad that it wasn't a lie about anything bad. And well...I liked the pet name. It was nice to hear it. Can I ask why you called me that though, if it's okay?" Heimdall smiles a little awkwardly at Loki, as if bracing the younger against his words. He waits for a few moments before he responds, shrugging a little bit. 

"Well, it just happened in the moment, I suppose. But if I'm being honest with you, I've wanted to call you something endearing for a while. I think that it's because I like you, Loki. More than I should."

A wave of tension falls over Heimdall as he breaks eye contact. "I don't know when this feeling started, and I'm less aware of when I realised it. I think I realised it last month. And I was even more hesitant to act on it because well...you're only eighteen in two weeks, and we've only know each other for eight months. Not only that but you've been through so much already. I didn't want to put even more pressure on you."

Loki looks at Heimdall with eyes filled with a bit of anticipation. "You genuinely like me though? Romantically, for a definite?" When Heimdall nods, Loki lets out a squeaky breath, sounding bewildered and slightly excited. "Oh, oh wow. You actually like me. You're not messing with me? To do that to a poor, innocent, fragile--" Looking back at Loki with something just shy of amusement, Heimdall starts to smile and he tilts his head. "You're not that innocent nor fragile--"  
"Shut up, I'm monologing--"  
"Sincerest apologies."

"--As I was saying, you wouldn't mess with the heart of a sweet little hare, would you?" Loki asks, pretending to be coy, batting his eyelashes. Playing into Loki's little dramatic display, Heimdall cheekily smirks. "Why, I would never. You're so dainty and absolutely vulnerable. I may be a big bad wolf, but I'm not cruel, little hare," he responds with a coo.

Loki bites his bottom lip slightly as he laughs, his cheeks and the top of his neck glowing a little pink with a blush at Heimdall's light hearted little cooing. "Would you want to be 'my' big bad wolf?" Loki asks, his voice going substantially fainter, as if he's finally getting something off of his chest.

Licking his lips, Heimdall leans a little closer to Loki, humming. "I would. I would want to be yours. I have wanted that for at least a month." Loki gulps and he moves a little closer to the black wolf. "So that's it? Are we lovers now?" Loki asks, sounding a little hesitant, waiting for Heimdall's green light on the situation.

Heimdall nods his head and he casually moves a hand to cup Loki's chin. Lifting his face up, Heimdall leans closer. "Can I kiss you, Loki?" He asks softly. Nodding his head a little bit, Loki starts to look almost longing. After being given permission, Heimdall finally leans into a kiss, his lips capturing Loki's gently.

The kiss doesn't have any sparks like you hear about in all of those romance novels. No fireworks go off in the distance, the world doesn't magically heal itself. There's nothing special about this kiss. But peace crashes over both of the men all the same, as if things in the world feel okay and right in the moment.

Heimdall can't say that his lips fit perfectly against Loki's because their lips aren't really touching. Mainly because Loki is just letting Heimdall guide it and therefore he's not pressing his lips firmly against the wolf's. Still, the ghost of touch that Heimdall's lips leaves does feel nice against Loki's chapped ones anyway.

When the wolf pulls away, he notices that Loki has his eyes closed. He smiles and leans in for another kiss. Loki hums and actually presses his lips firmly against Heimdall's this time. He seems a little lost in the feeling, as if it's a rhythm that he can't help but follow.

Their lips part with a soft 'mwack' sound and Loki stifles a laugh as he reopens his eyes. "Why do kisses always sound like that?"  
"Perhaps because we're causing a clinging motion with our lips, which are wet. And then we're causing a tension that breaks," Heimdall responds. Loki furrows his eyebrows and he starts to laugh a little more. "That was a rhetorical question, Heimdall."  
"Well, I answered anyway."  
"Yes, I suppose you did."

Heimdall shuffles back a little, running a hand through his dreads as he watches Loki flush. He smiles cheekily as he glances at Loki's glistening lips. He decides to be playful. 

"...my lips are tingling, little Loki."  
"...so our mine. Do you think it means something?"  
"Mhm."  
"What are you thinking, you oversized mutt? Don't leave me wondering."  
"I'm thinking that it's our lips missing each other."  
"I--. Are you seriously pulling that line just so you can give me another kiss?"  
"Absolutely. Are you considering giving in to my irresistible charms?"  
"Oh, definitely. Come back here and kiss me."

And Heimdall does.

\-------------

Heimdall sighs as he glances over his paper work, his files overlapping due to the intern handling them messily. The black wolf leans back in his office chair, glaring at the paper work before hears a loud knocking on his office door. "Come in," he calls, still looking at his paper work.

The door opens and the faint smell of chicken fills the room. Confused, Heimdall looks towards the doorway, his left ear twitching. His eyes widen in surprise when he spots his boyfriend there, holding an open lunch box with two chicken pastries inside.

"Loki? Darling, what are you doing here? You usually come in on Wednesdays to give me my lunch." Sighing slightly and closing the office door behind him, Loki tilts his head at Heimdall. "Heimdall. It is Wednesday. My gods, this job is running you so out of your mind that you don't even realise what day it is. It's taking so much of you away from me ever since your firm got cuts."

Offering Loki nothing more than a sympathetic look, Heimdall nods helplessly as Loki reaches his desk and offers him one of the pastries. "They didn't have steak in, so it was either chicken or lamb and I know that you prefer chicken over lamb." Heimdall smiles at his lover with a tired expression. "I love you. So much." Letting out a gentle laugh, Loki pulls up a side chair and takes a seat in front of Heimdall's desk. "I know you're only saying that because I brought you your food," he comments teasingly.

Heimdall takes a bite of his food and shrugs as he stifles a chuckle. He swallows his food before he responds. "Guilty as charged." Loki rolls his eyes fondly before he closes the lunch box with a click, leaving his own pastry for later. "So, how's work going for you today?" Heimdall half huffs as he continues to eat his food. "It's stressful and I really just want a distraction right now. You being here is actually helping me de-stress already."

Loki nods and smiles before he comes up with an idea. Tilting his head as Heimdall gets about halfway through his pastry, Loki thinks about his next words wisely. "I could do something more to help distract you. But that entirely depends on how thick these walls are and how quiet I can be."

It takes a couple of moments for Loki's words to settle in, but when they do Heimdall chokes on his food. Swallowing his food and clearing his throat, the black wolf looks at the eighteen year old with wide eyes of shock. Loki stares back, smirking his arrogant little smirk, amusement glistening within his eyes.

"You're a little minx, Loki," Heimdall stares fondly, shaking his head before he takes another bite of his food. Momentarily faltering at Heimdall's apparent disinterest, Loki hums. "Well, what's your verdict?"  
"Hm?"  
"How thick do you think the walls are?"  
"..."

Sensing a legitimate disinterest in Loki's somewhat genuine idea, Loki falls into a disappointed silence. His smile drops into a thin line and he slouches in the chair that he's sat in. Heimdall seems focused on his food and Loki feels somewhat ignored. Swallowing at the idea that he's becoming boring, Loki grabs the lunch box and he avoids looking at his boyfriend, gathering himself as he prepares to leave without a hassle. 

"Anyways, you seem busy so I'm just gonna go. I'll see you at home." Loki's voice trembles slightly. Lifting his head, Heimdall watches Loki stumble towards the office door, looking embarrassed. "No, hey, wait. What's wrong? You've just...changed from a moment ago, what's happening?"

Loki just blanks Heimdall, reaching for the door handle. As if to add to his humiliation, the damn thing takes a minute to open as it seems to be stiff. His eye fill with tears as he grits his teeth, trying desperately to just leave before he makes himself look more like a fool. He's so focused on the door that he doesn't realise that Heimdall has made his way over to the hare.

When Loki finally manages to open the door, Heimdall closes it again with a gentle yet solid push against the wood. Loki flinches when he realises that Heimdall is right next to him. "I asked you a question, Loki. Don't ignore me." Loki trembles on the spot, his ears going tense. "I'm going home, Heimdall," he whispers.

"Loki, look at me. Tell me what's going on. You don't usually just...I don't know, flip between emotions like this. You were smiling a second ago and now you're running away from me. Look at me."  
"..."  
"Loki, I'm not going to stand here all day, repeating myself. Look at me now."  
"...let me leave."  
"Look at me, dammit!"

Heimdall hits the door with his hand and Loki yelps, ducking to the floor. Startled by his own actions, Heimdall glances down at Loki. "I--I've never lashed out like that before. I'm so sorry." Shaking and looking at the lunch box that has been flung to the floor due to his falling, Loki stays silent. 'I'm safe if I don't say anything, I'm safe if I don't say anything,' he keeps repeating internally.

Heimdall sees Loki forcing himself to be quiet and he just frowns. Sitting down next to his lover, Heimdall watches him closely. "Loki, I promise that I didn't mean to snap. You've known me for basically nine months now, you know that there's no hidden violent side to me. You know I only resort to that when I need to. I'm sorry that I scared you. Please just talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Loki shuffles a little bit away from Heimdall. "Why don't you act like you want me?" Loki asks, his voice feeble, as he hasn't said anything at all. Blinking in confusion, Heimdall frowns even more. "What are you talking about, baby?"  
"You're barely home anymore, you're always stuck in this office. I knew cuts would make you more busy but...I almost doubt that that's the only reason you're late home. You've...you don't really kiss me or show me that much affection and...And you don't touch me."

Loki flushes darkly, hiding his face. He feels genuinely embarrassed right now, never thinking that he would just blurt out what he's truly feeling. Heimdall blinks at his lover and he slowly moves a hand to Loki's knee. He strokes his thumb over the hare's knee.

"Oh, Loki. I didn't know that you felt like that. I haven't been avoiding you, if that's what you're thinking. I have genuinely been busy here though. And do you feel like I'm not giving you enough attention? Because I can put more effort into showing more affection."

Loki shrugs limply, as if he's not completely paying attention to Heimdall's words. "It's fine. It doesn't matter. It's not important. You're not a very affectionate person, I get it," Loki says, sounding almost bitter. Heimdall sighs and he shuffles closer. He pushes Loki's leg down, forcing Loki to look at him properly.

"Loki, I am an affectionate person. I've just been really occupied. I will put more effort into showing you my affection. I love you, okay? Don't brush this off like it's nothing, because I can tell that it's been really bothering you. If it hadn't been bothering you then you wouldn't have flipped out like this. Tell me what you want me to do."

Loki into Heimdall's eyes and he twitches his nose. "Answer me one question?"  
"Of course."  
"Why do you never respond to me when I mention anything sexual? Why do you never touch me?"  
"That's two questions."  
"..."

There's a brief silence as Loki forces himself to look away from the wolf. Heimdall notices Loki's glossing over eyes and he tilts his head gently as he thinks of a way to respond. "Loki, don't think that it's because I don't want to touch you. Because I do, I really do want to. Fuck, I think about it a lot, even when I'm not supposed to. I never talk about it with you because I genuinely fear that I might hurt you, or that you're not actually ready for it. I've not had sex in a while, so I'm not exactly going to know everything about what you might like or what to do for everything. I might be poor at it, and I don't want your first time with me to be bad."

Loki looks back at Heimdall, a look that could only be described as relief etched onto his features. "Oh. I just worried that...you might be bored of me already. Or maybe disgusted with me and didn't know how to tell me. I didn't think that you would have...your own doubts. A bit selfish of me, I suppose."

Heimdall cracks a soft smile and he places a soft kiss onto Loki's cheek. "It's alright to have your doubts, baby. I'll try my best to make you forget them though. You're gorgeous. If I'm being completely honest with you, I have to fight down the urge to strip you down and worship every part of you, most nights. I want you so badly, because you're beautiful and I love you. You honestly drive me crazy. And you're far too interesting for me to become bored with you, Loki. Far too interesting."

Loki locks eyes with Heimdall once more and his blush comes back, reaching from his cheeks to the top of neck. "Oh. I'm sorry that I worried so much, I know that I'm just being silly."  
"There's nothing silly about your anxiety, my love." Loki nods slightly and he chews on his bottom lip before he relaxes against his place on the floor. "Well...if you mean every you've said, can you maybe...kiss me?"

Heimdall leans closer to Loki and he smiles. "Of course. Tilt your head up, sweetheart." Loki does so, obediently presenting his lips to the other. Heimdall connects his lips with Loki's, one of his hands cupping Loki's face. Loki kisses back, clinging to his lover. There's so much reassurance within that kiss that Loki feels his body actually slump, unable to stay tense.

Heimdall moves even closer during the kiss, hovering over Loki's body as he slowly coaxes the hare against the bottom of the wall. His hand that isn't on Loki's face is used to keep Loki's left leg down as he moves in to settle in between Loki's thighs.

Acutely aware of how close Heimdall is, Loki lets a sigh into the kiss, humming when Heimdall presses against him. The two pull apart and Heimdall's ears flatten against his head, his tail wagging subtly behind him. Loki notices this and he smiles contently. "You seem happy to kiss me."  
"I am. It's one of my favourite things to do."  
"Well, you don't have to stop, you know."  
"If I don't, then those urges of wanting to touch you are just going to come back, sweetheart."  
"Then act on those urges."

Those words seem to shake Heimdall from his flirty behaviour and the black wolf looks up at the door handle. He glares at it before he reaches up and turns the small lock in it. Loki watches with keen eyes and his heart starts to grow loud when Heimdall double checks that the door is locked. "There we go. Just to make sure no one else walks in and gets an eyeful. Only I should see you give into my touches."

Loki swallows and nods, even though Heimdall didn't ask a question. Heimdall leans back down to kiss Loki and and Loki reciprocates the action, moving his lips in tandem to Heimdall's. Heimdall presses his lips harder against Loki's and Loki pushes Heimdall's away after a couple of seconds. Confused, Heimdall raises an eyebrow, his gaze searching Loki's face for any signs of discomfort. Loki pants slightly and he smiles at the wolf. "You're killing me here, Heimdall. Let a man breathe."

Snickering playfully at Loki's words, Heimdall makes a move to hold Loki's chin upwards. "A man? You're nothing more than a boy, my love. You're so young, so precious. But you're one slip away from promiscuous, aren't you?" He asks teasingly. His face growing hotter, Loki gapes at Heimdall. Heimdall watches as Loki gulps and shivers at his words.

Heimdall chuckles softly, deeply, suddenly amused. "Do you like being spoken to like that?"  
"...not usually. But it's really fucking hot when you speak to me like that," Loki says, almost sounding shy. Heimdall watches as Loki blinks up at him. "Tell me, Loki, how much do you find it hot?"

The hare responds with a squirming motion. "Maybe enough to be a little bit...inconvenienced, you could say," Loki huffs out. Smirking at Loki's coy actions, Heimdall quickly decides to move the hand not holding Loki's chin to Loki's clothed stomach. He slides it down until his palm hovers over Loki's jean buttons.

"My words alone, coupled with a few kisses, make you hard to the touch?" Heimdall teases as he glances at Loki's crotch, where he can tell that while Loki isn't fully hard, he's well on his way. "I'm sensitive, okay? My rutting season just ended, so obviously I'm going to be more sensitive than usual," Loki says before he pouts.

Heimdall pecks Loki's lips and he hums in amusement. "Oh, baby, I never said it was a bad thing. I like the idea that I can rile you up so easily. I find it quite...enjoyable to know that I can make you needy with barely any touch. It gives me ideas for another time, basically."

Loki shivers at that, unintentionally bucking his hips slightly upwards. Heimdall's smirk grows and he places a soft kiss onto Loki's cheek as his fingers brush over Loki's jean buttons once more. "Can I undo your pants, sweetheart?" Loki glances back at the door, as if to double check that the door is locked, before he nods his head.

"Yes, go ahead, please do it. Do whatever you want to me, please," Loki breathes out gently. Heimdall licks his lips softly and he starts to open Loki's pants. Loki moves a hand downwards to help Heimdall. The button slips out from it's hole and Loki lifts his hips up as the wolf tugs down his jeans.

The hare hears a dull shuffling from outside of the office and a jolt runs through him as he realises that anyone at anytime could knock on the door and demand Heimdall's attention. Oh, how he would have to rush to pull his pants back up and act completely normal, as if what's currently happened had never crossed his mind in the first place.

He doesn't get to think too much about it though because Heimdall is quickly kissing him again, thoroughly distracting him from the idea of being caught. If Loki is being honest, the idea of being caught in the act is something kind of arousing to think about. Heimdall pulls away from his lips with a hum. 

The idea of someone walking in and seeing him obediently presenting himself for a predator, the idea of someone watching him being taking from behind and ravished, the idea of someone just knowing who he belongs to is so fucking hot to him. Even though that's not the plan for today, Loki assumes, it's still hot to think about. 

A gasp leaves him when a sudden and firm stroke lands against his thin boxers. It shakes him from his thoughts, the action not exactly doing anything more than making him realise that his boyfriend is very much about to touch his cock. Like, genuinely touch him. It shouldn't be as thrilling as it is, but Loki can't help feeling this giddy about it.

"Baby, can I tell you what I want to do to you right now?" Heimdall asks, nuzzling his face against Loki's neck. Loki nods as he tries to focus on Heimdall's next words. "I want to pull on your little prick and suck on it until you spill down my throat, little hare." Shuddering in anticipation, Loki lets out a gasping sigh. "Oh holy fuck, please go ahead. Heimdall, please."

"I never really took you as the begging type, baby," Heimdall chuckles. Loki musters up enough playful spite to glare at his lover. "If you don't do something soon I'm going to stop asking and I'm going to start demanding."  
"Mhm. Fiesty, little hare. But keep in mind that I don't plan to always let you get away with being sassy like this."  
"Well then, how do you plan to deal with me?"  
"I'll think of something, little hare. Now hold your hips upwards. Let's get these pesky boxers down to the bottom of your thighs."

Loki does as told, his heart growing louder as he feels Heimdall's warm hands tug down his boxers, looking away from the other in embarrassment. Heimdall's gaze falls onto Loki's half hard cock, which twitches when Heimdall decides to be playful and blow cold air onto it. It sends a shiver down Loki's body and Loki still looks away from the wolf.

Heimdall moves his head back upwards, humming as he moves his left hand towards Loki's face. "I can't touch your dick with a dry hand, baby. And this is my office, so obviously I won't have lube here." Glancing back at Heimdall, Loki blinks before he looks at Heimdall's hand. "I--what do you want me to do?" Heimdall kisses below Loki's ear before he hums. "Spit on my hand, baby. Slick up my palm so I can play with and touch your cock until you're so sore you can't help but cry for me."

Gulping as Heimdall starts to nibble on the lobe of his ear, Loki grabs Heimdall's wrist and brings his hand closer. He hesitantly spits on it, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason and also so on edge, wanting Heimdall's touch so badly. Heimdall still focuses on sucking on Loki's ear lobe as he moves his now slick hand to Loki's half masted cock, rubbing his hand up and down the other's prick.

Loki lets out a shudded breath, tilting his head backwards as Heimdall slowly works his cock to complete hardness. Heimdall moves his lips to Loki's neck, sucking and nipping at the hare's skin as he moves his his hand to fondle Loki's balls. Loki's spit is spread over his balls and cock as Heimdall's hand happily explores.

A faint moan leaves him as Heimdall's hand wraps around his cock once more, tightening a little bit before it starts to move up and down. Loki feels an argue to cross his legs but with the way he and Heimdall are positioned, that action is too uncomfortable for him to do. "Oh, mhm. That feels good," Loki says quietly, rubbing his thighs together to try and calm the urge of crossing his legs. Heimdall chuckles against Loki's neck before biting down harshly, making Loki cry out and arch his back against the wall, distracted from whatever he was about to say next. 

Heimdall pulls away from his neck and hums lowly. "Now, that is a lovely sound. I wonder how many times I can make you sound like that before you either cum or we get caught. Let's find out, darling."

\-------------

Loki's chest heaves swiftly as he throws his head back. "Shit, you have to--ah, slow down, please, please, I can't cum again," Loki sobs out in arousal as Heimdall bobs his head, humming and sending vibrations against his cock.

The hare has came twice already at this stage, once by a teasing hand job and the other time due to immature ejaculation when Heimdall was sucking on his sac. The teenager couldn't help it. Heimdall is so good with his hands, so experienced despite what he had said earlier about being rusty.

Heimdall only looks up at him and smirks around his cock. He slowly pulls off, a wet suction sound being heard as he does so. "Hm, do you really want me to go slow? Or do you just want me to disregard that demand and go as fast and deep as I can, just to make you squirm and shout?"

Keening at Heimdall's words alone, Loki bites his lip. "If you go too fast, it'll hurt," Loki whispers, not too off put by the idea actually. The idea of being properly overstimulated is really hot, but he doesn't even know how to handle it. It's not like he does this on a regular basis. Chuckling at Loki's fronted words, Heimdall places a few gentle kisses against Loki's cock, listening to Loki's panting breaths. "And are you sure that you don't want that?"  
"...I think that I might want it," Loki whispers. Humming and placing more kisses along Loki's cock, Heimdall looks up once more. "Well, how about I try it fast and you can shout 'Red,' if it's too much and then I'll stop, hm?"

Swallowing, Loki nods his head. "Yes, yeah, okay. That sounds goo-oh, oh, hm." His words get cut off as Heimdall runs his tongue against Loki's slit. He starts to close his eyes to get lost in the feeling before Heimdall takes his cock in deeper. Loki tries to focus on his breathing before Heimdall starts to bob his head again, but this time a little bit faster.

Loki gasps and furrows his eyebrows, keening and letting out small, 'ah, ugh, hng,' sounds. He moves a hand up to his mouth as an attempt to quieten his sounds. He can't help but thrust up into Heimdall's mouth, forcing his cock down Heimdall's throat further. Heimdall swallows around Loki's cock before he starts to gently press his teeth against Loki's skin.

This makes Loki jerk and gasp out again. "Heimdall, oh," he whines lowly, bucking his hips more as he moves both of his hands into Heimdall's hair. He grips harshly, throwing his head back once again. His head connects with the wall and he starts to thrust out of rhythm.

Heimdall gags slightly and that just makes Loki feel more aroused. He knows that he should be careful because he could hurt Heimdall, but in this brief moment of control and pleasure he doesn't care. "Yes, yes, take it," Loki whispers, not completely aware of the stuff he's saying. He hears a faint grunt from Heimdall, who lets his jaw go slack so Loki can keep fucking into his mouth at a rough pace. 

Heimdall gags only a few more times before Loki spills, the hare crying out in his orgasmic haze. Heimdall drinks down Loki's cum, which is noticeably thinner and a less amount than the past two times, which makes sense due to how close the climaxes were. 

He sits up and clears his throat, his voice a little raspy. "Tell me, Loki. Did that hurt like you thought it would, to be pushed over the edge just once more." Panting and slightly sweaty, Loki looks up at Heimdall. "It hurt a little. And I think that's why I liked it."

A flash of an idea pops into Heimdall's head and he smiles warmly at Loki. The hare seems to catch onto Heimdall's smile and he shakes his head fondly. "We can explore our kinks another time. But I am completely satisfied right now. However, do you think there's enough time for me to return the favour? You know, before someone checks on you and your work."

Leaning closer to his lover, Heimdall smirks. "We have time, baby. And do you know how you told me to 'take it'? Well, let me tell you one thing, I just love to give back what I've received." Loki shudders in his post climatic state. "Well, I should get to work then," Loki hums.  
"Indeed you should."

\--------------

Heimdall holds his fiancé's waist possessively as they both walk down the street. It's dark and late at night, and the thirty four year old wolf twitches his nose when his drunk lover sings to himself. He can't help but smile fondly, so in love with Loki that he almost can't wait to get home so he can cuddle him.

As they pass an alley way however, his lover has other ideas. Smirking, Loki grabs Heimdall's shirt and tugs him into the alley way. It catches Heimdall off guard and he blinks at the hare slowly. "Baby, what do you think you're doing?" He asks firmly. The twenty three year old giggles and bites his lip. "I wanted to show you something before we got home, Sir," the hare says, his tone cheeky.

As soon as Loki address him with an honorific he knows that the hare is planning something mischievous. "Baby, whatever you want to show me can wait. If you're thinking of doing something that'll land you in trouble, I can guarantee that it isn't worth the spanking," Heimdall warns as he steps closer to his drunk lover.

Loki just giggles once again and he steps closer to the wall. He leans his hands against it and juts his ass out, wiggling it slightly. It's almost like he's trying to seduce Heimdall, who's glancing behind him to double check that the street is empty. He then turns to face Loki, a serious look in his eyes. "Are you really trying to get into trouble, my love? Just because we're in public doesn't mean I won't teach you a lesson."  
"Well, that's kind of what I'm hoping for. I have a present for you, if you want to unwrap it," Loki coos, shaking his ass again.

Heimdall reaches Loki and he leans against the wall, moving a hand to Loki's back. Loki bites his lip harder when Heimdall's hand finally travels over his ass. "Don't you want to see what I have for you?" Loki asks, pushing his ass into Heimdall's touch. Heimdall takes a small breath and he lets it out after a couple of moments. "Yes. But I'm still one hundred percent going to punish you for teasing me out in public, no matter how good whatever you're about to show me is."

"Oh, I don't mind a good punishment, Sir. But do go ahead and take a look. I'm all yours to unwrap," Loki coos, tossing his head back. His eyes are clearly dilated in the dark sheltered shade of the alley way and it fills Heimdall with hunger. Heimdall moves both of his hands to Loki's pants waistband. He's wearing leggings, so they're really easy to tug down, his boxers going with them. 

Heimdall has to hold back a grunt of surprise when he sees a thick, circular shape nestled between Loki's cheeks. The wolf glances back into the dimly lit street to really make sure that they're both alone. He then turns back to face his lover's ass. "Fuck, a buttplug, baby? What's the special occasion for this?"

Loki coos and smiles at the wolf. "I thought that maybe you'd like to have a quick fuck when we got home before I ride the life out of you." Heimdall runs a warm hand over Loki's left ass cheek before he slaps it lightly, watching as Loki tenses his hole, making the buttplug jut slightly. "Oh, I'd like that very much, baby."

Heimdall rubs his thumb over the ledge of the buttplug, pushing it gently in further, just to hear Loki's shuddering breaths at the action. "You know, I actually don't think you need to be punished for teasing me like this. This is such a lovely surprise, baby." Loki's ears hook downwards in relaxation and he just wiggles his ass again. "You know that I consider a punishment a reward. I see them as the same thing. Why not spank me as a reward instead, hm?"

"You just really want me to go rough with you, don't you? Tell me, why all of a sudden, love? Especially when you knew that you were going to be drunk tonight. We could've saved this for another night."  
"Stop trying to rationalise everything. I'm literally just horny." Loki huffs and twitches his nose, sounding arrogant. Heimdall raises an eyebrow at him, giving Loki's ass a firmer slap this time. "You're sounding a little bit spoiled, baby," he says sternly.

Loki gasps at the firm hit. It nowhere hurts, but it does feel grounding. It feels nice. He lets out a soft breath and he wiggles his ass once more. "And that's your fault. You give me everything I want." Another spank hit his ass and he hums. "That's because you cry when I don't," Heimdall banters back, rubbing his hand over Loki's left cheek. Loki giggles, a slur in his voice. "And you can't handle it when I cry. You hate when you see it."  
"I'm actually internally debating that fact. You looked absolutely gorgeous the last time you cried during sex. I would love to get you to that stage again."

A surprised flush covers Loki's cheeks and he bites his bottom lip. "You like it when...when I cry?" He asks, his voice lowering to a whisper. Heimdall kisses his cheek and he rubs Loki's ass once again before he lands two slaps against the skin, watching as it jiggles slightly. "Sometimes, yes."  
"So you're a sadist? I've always joked about this, but really? Oh gods, I really won the jackpot, mhm."

Heimdall chuckles lowly. "Oh, did you now? Is it perhaps because you're a masochist? Oh wait, I knew that already."  
"You're a dick."  
"And you like that."  
"I'll like it more when you start to spank me line you mean it."  
"Hot still then, brat."

\---------------

Loki nuzzles into Heimdall's chest as the latter plays with his hair, making some loose plaits in them. "I love you, you know," Heimdall whispers, tilting his head. The now thirty year old faces the older man, flushing like the day they first kissed. "I love you too. I will always love you."

Loki leans up, going to kiss the wolf before a loud ping distracts them both. "Well, that's our popcorn done," Heimdall chuckles. Loki starts to laugh too. Domestic life is nice, when you're safe.


End file.
